Hunting Snow White (AU OUAT)
by StarkySnowHound
Summary: Snow over hears the Queen planning her murder and flees the castle to save herself. Her journey to stay alive brings her friendships, love, and betrayal. AU OUAT #Snow Hunter (Snow White and The Huntsman ship)
1. Chapter 1

Hunting Snow White

Chapter 1

It was late in the night and Snow could hear the sickly moans of her father through the echo in the castle halls. He always got worse right before winter would hit but this time was different. He whaled in agony so much that it made Snow cover her ears under her pillow. The castle nurse had said that he wouldn't make it this year, an observation she made back in the spring. Snow had dreaded the day her father would pass away, he had been her rock and her only companion for several years after her mother had passed away.

When Snow grew into a young woman, her father thought it would do her good to have a woman around. Someone that could teach Snow the ways of being royalty, something her nursemaid couldn't do. She knew her father would marry, but she never dreamt that the woman would be so beautiful yet so cold. The Queen's eyes were dark as night and her hair even darker. She had the sweetest voice but yet it radiated wickedly through the rooms of their home. Snow knew something was off about her but couldn't complain because the woman had always been nice to her.

Snow felt that the death of her father was among them. She could feel the heartbreak fill her eyes when she no longer needed to muffle his screams with her pillow. Snow pulled on her silk robe and quietly tip toed out of her room and the stairs to the master tower. When she came to her father's chambers she paused, hearing people shuffling around and whispering among themselves. Her father's door had, had a crack in it as long as she could remember. Her nursemaid had told her that her father was so deep in morning of her mother's death that he nearly beat the door down, causing the wood in the door to crack. The King never wanted the door replaced because he knew that when the day came to remarry that all of her mother's things would be pushed from the castle. He left the crack there to always remind him where his heart truly belonged.

Snow peeked quietly through the crack to try to see what was happening. All she could see was a man standing with his back to her. Snow could hardly hear what was being said as she held a safe distance from the door, but the conversation drew her closer. The man's voice came in low booms that didn't carry enough for her to hear him. As for the Queen she was facing directly at her. Had Snow not known any better she would think the Queen was staring right at her.

"Thank You for your service." the Queen said with a smirk on her face. "It was a job well done and no one will even know the difference. You will do away with his body and bloody sheets immediately and I will inform the staff that my sweet husband passed away through the night."

Snow heard the mumbles from the man's voice again and again could not make out his words.

The Queen let out a laugh that filled the room, slightly tilting her head back. " No one will question the Queen. I will simply notify anyone that questions me that the King wanted a private funeral, as he wanted his kingdom to remember him in life."

The man shook his head in an approving manner as he circled the foot of the bed. His back was still to the door. In one swift jerk the man tossed blood covered sheets to the floor and then her father's body on top of that. He looked as though his throat had been slit. His eyes were still open, blankly starring right at her. The sight of him like that made her almost scream in anguish but she slapped her hand over her mouth as the tears began to fall. As the man was wrapping the body tightly in the soiled sheets she heard something that made her breathe catch in her throat.

"I will send for you in a few weeks when I have prepared for your services to rid myself of that little brat, Snow White." the Queen sneered.

The man flung her father over his shoulder and turned toward the door. His face was hidden under a red wool scarf but his eyes were ice blue coming at her. She didn't know what to do except press herself against the wall in the shadows and pray he wouldn't see her. The cracked door swung open as the man stepped out he towered over her by at least a foot. He pulled the door closed behind him while her fathers half covered face peered out at her. Snow muffled her cries and turned her face away from the sight of him. She waited quietly until she felt it would be safe to go back to her room.

She fled silently down the tower stairs as fast as she could. In her panic she managed to trip a few steps from the bottom throwing her body violently out into the stone hallway. She looked behind her to make sure no one heard her hit the floor. She scrabbled to her feet and continued at what felt like a faster pace. She finally reached her bedroom and slide inside taking care not to close the door all the way. She didn't want anyone to hear it slam and start asking questions. She sat on the edge of her bed trying to wipe her face clean of the tears.

In a sudden swift movement of panic she began to change her clothes. She ruffled through her drawers until she had gathered up all of her riding pants and shirts. She stopped for a second to take in the soft silk of the dress her father had made for her on her last birthday. Pressing it to her face she took in the smell knowing she wouldn't be able to take it with her. She laid it out on her bed just to see it for her last moments in the castle. She pulled on a pair of her pants and shirt as fast as she could. She dropped to her knees pulling her boots out from under her bed and pulled those on too. She pulled her hair around braiding it to the side, taking a red ribbon off her silk dress to tie off her braid.

Throwing her travel bag over her shoulder she headed out of her room sneaking her way to the stables. As she crossed over the top balcony of the castle she could see a horse with a small wagon full of hay leaving the gates. Stopping to observe the traveler she notices a small piece of bloody white fabric peeking out from under the hay. It was the man with the blue eyes and red scarf. At that moment Snow swore that some day she would have her revenge.

Continuing on through the shadows Snow finally reached the stables. She couldn't bring attention by lighting lanterns so she blindly found her saddle and made her way to her horse's stall. She could see the white steed without a problem; it was the buckles that were the challenge. She managed to harness and saddle him in what seemed like forever but she did it and that was what mattered right now. Snow slid on the stirrup and threw herself up onto the saddle. Giving her horse a quick kick they fled out of the stables and through the unlit fields of the castle.

The fields went for a few miles before they reach the outside wall of the castle. She remembered a secret door through the wall that her father had shown her when she was a little girl. That would be her escape. Snow dismounted her horse to lead him through the hidden door but paused looking back at the master tower. The view from that tower was beautiful. You could see every corner of the land from its windows. A sight that she and her father use to have breakfast over but those days were now completely gone. Snow turned her back and disappeared through the door and into the woods that skirted the castle walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow had ridden her horse till all he could do was walk. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to keep moving. The further she was from the Queen the better her chances would be of getting away completely. Judging by both her and her horse's condition continuing on without rest wasn't going to benefit them. Snow could see the sunrise peeking out over the horizon; she had pushed them all through the night even when she knew it wasn't fair to her companion.

Before dismounting, Snow glanced all around her. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but all she could see were trees, every view looked exactly the same, it made her feel uneasy. She had only gone into the woods to hunt with her father; he believed that a woman should know how to survive. With winter upon them the nights were colder with every passing moon. She hoped to nap and then hunt for food and water. She jumped off her horse and tied his reign to a low branch where he could nibble on what little grass was still growing this time of year. She tossed her travel pack against the trunk of the tree for a pillow before leaning back and closing her eyes.

Snow jerked awake to a loud sound of something or someone running through the woods. Trying to clear her vision of sleep, she looked all around frantically blinking. Finally she could focus on everything but couldn't hear the noise anymore. In her fear she had totally forgotten to take note for her horse that was now missing. Slapping her hands to the ground with a growl of frustration she tried to think of what to do next. Finally pushing herself up off the ground and throwing her pack over her shoulder, she decided she had no other options but to travel by foot.

Snow had been taught how to track, trap, and dress small animals, which should be enough for her to get by on. Luckily she had always carried a knife in her pack for her weekend hunting trips. She never took it out so she would never forget it. Snow walked lightly through the woods gathering items to build snares. Seeing as she hadn't packed her snare wires from the stables she had to braid small vines together to make the snare rope strong enough to hold a flailing rabbit. Snow set traps near animal holes and hollow logs hoping she would have lunch but she would settle for dinner if she had too.

She walked the opposite way of her traps to gather firewood. She could tell by the damp cool air and the breeze pushing through the trees that tonight was going to be uncomfortably cold. She was cursing herself for not removing the camper's bedroll from the horse before she went to sleep but now it was gone and she had nothing to keep her warm except a fire. She was hoping to avoid fires for a while as not to draw any attention her way. The Queen will have noticed her absence by now and would be sending a search for her. Snow knew it wouldn't be her father's royal guard. If the Queen found her it would mean death for her.

Trying not to worry about the darkness that would creep up on her come nightfall, she continued preparing her camp for the night. She had gathered enough limbs and vines to make a small shelter to keep the breeze at bay. The hours had flown by without her even taking notice. She could see the sun starting to push itself behind the trees and the full moon was starting to make itself known. She had forgotten about the moon, rumor had it that on a full moon a wolf bigger than any other would haunt these woods. Snow prayed for her sake it was nothing more than a scary story. She rushed to check her traps and was excited to see she had caught two rabbits. She had not been lucky enough to dine at lunch but was feasting tonight.

Snow made sure she didn't damage the rabbits furs as she skinned them; she would be needing them for warmth if she planned on living like a woodland hermit. She gutted the remaining fleshy body and laced them onto a sharpened stick. The meat sizzled as the flames engulfed the rabbits. They smelled so good that Snow's stomach groaned with delight. She had not had rabbit in years, it was her favorite thing to eat but the Queen hated the taste and wouldn't allow the kitchen to waste their time on cooking it.

With her stomach full and her feet close to the fire she could feel herself wanting to go back to sleep. Her eyes were heavy and the sound of the fire crackling made her even sleepier. Just as she let her body relax she heard something in the woods. It wasn't like her horse that she heard running away from her this sounded like something was circling her. She looked out into the trees but couldn't see anything past the light of her camp. She could hear it's breathing, it sounded like it was all around her and so close it could reach out and grab her. Snow reached down to grab her knife but as she did she heard the monster coming straight at her. Before she could see what it was it was on top of her growling. It was so heavy Snow could hardly breath under its weight. She had heard the knife tumble out of her hands during the impact and now she couldn't see it anywhere. All she could make out was sneering teeth, glowing eyes, and thick black fur.

It had its paws firmly planted on Snow's chest. She wondered why it wasn't biting her or trying to devour her whole like all the stories had said. Instead it kept her pinned growling and snapping at her face. Snow kept her eyes on the animal while she allowed her hand to search the forest floor for her knife. Finally she was barely able to put her fingertips on it but she found it. Snow tried with all her might to slightly adjust her body just an inch to reach her blade. With every slight wiggle the beast pressed harder down on her, gritting its teeth closer to her face so much that a string of drool landed on Snow's cheek and ran down into her hair.

Consumed with fear Snow managed to thrust her hand far enough to get the knife by the handle. With one swift motion she brought it back above her head and when she was about to drop it into the animal's skull something else grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard enough to make her drop her knife. She felt her heart sink deep into her chest as she slowly looked up to see what else had come to terrorize her. All she could make out in the dim lighting was the rough leather gloves covering their hands. They had a hood pulled up over their head only allowing the light to hit their bottom jaw covered in dark stubble.

"Ruby, back down." He said in a soft but stern voice. The wolf slowly climbed off of Snow's chest with a low grumbling growl. "Go on, Ruby there is no threat here." He said still holding onto Snow's wrist with one hand and shooing the wolf with the other.

Snow felt a little less threatened without the wolf literally breathing down her throat but still was terrified of the man.

"And what would be your name traveler?" He said pushing the hood back from his head, revealing short ash brown hair that had a slight wave in it. Had he not been holding her down, Snow might would have even called him attractive.

"You don't need my name, it is none of your concern. Please just continue about your way." Snow said as confident as she could.

"Okay well then have it your way. My wolf and I were just out scouting our area before making camp. You'll have to excuse Ruby she is a bit territorial. We hardly ever see anyone out in these woods especially with the tales of werewolves filling the towns." He said letting her go and then offering a hand to help her up.

"Oh so now you are a gentlemen." She said sarcastically as she pushed herself up, ignoring his hand all together. "As you can see I am harmless and just passing through, so please again be on your way." She huffed as she bent to get her knife off the ground and sliding it into her belt.

" These woods can be dangerous for a little lady like you." He said with a smirk on his face. " If you wouldn't mind, could we share your fire for a warm night." He asked politely. " It will be almost impossible to find firewood in this darkness much less build a nice shelter like you have done here for yourself." He said pointing in a circular motion at her little camp.

Snow starred at him for a moment in shock that he had the gull to even ask after his wolf nearly scared her to death. "Seriously?" she said in a surprised tone.

The man just smiled and shrugged. "You are, you are really serious." She said slightly laughing in disbelief.

"Please don't make us beg." He said smiling harder at her. "Okay, here goes then. Ruby come here." He said waving the wolf over. The man got down on both of his knees and put his hands together and his wolf dipped her chin to the ground with little whimpers. "Pleeeease, please, please may we share your fire and shelter?" He said begging with a giant smile.

Snow couldn't help but bust into laughter. "I guess you two are harmless enough. Besides I wouldn't mind some company." She giggled waving her hands for them to stop begging.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three of them sat around the fire in silence for a short while. It was somewhat uncomfortable for Snow knowing that the man and his wolf wouldn't survive if the Queen's wrath found her. She felt guilty for allowing them to stay in harms way instead of refusing their company. The man added a few sticks here and there to keep the fire going.

"My name is Graham and well, you know Ruby's name." he said poking at the fire and turning the coals. "And what should we call you?"

"We? You mean your wolf can talk too?" Snow said sarcastically with a laugh.

"You know what I meant. Ruby is my only company. So much so I think of her as a human most of the time." He said. "Her growl is much more ferocious than her bite."

"You can call me Snow." She said. She hoped that she wouldn't regret telling him her name. From the sounds of it he would be the last to know if the Queen was after her.

"You mean Snow White, the princess of the land?" he said looking surprised. He gently bowed his head. " Please forgive me, my lady, as I did not recognize you."

"Oh, please don't do that. I am not a princess anymore." She absent mindedly said. " What I meant was I don't like being treated like royalty. Please treat me like any other traveler you would meet." She said shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"May I ask what you are doing out in these woods, If I didn't know any better I would think you are running from something." He said maintaining his small smile. She couldn't tell if he was just joking or if he really meant it.

" I just felt like traveling, that's all." She said quietly. "What about you and Ruby, Why are you out here?" She asked trying to flip the conversation.

"Well we had been hired for a job near these parts. It is cheaper to camp than to stay in an Inn. Plus Inn's don't take kindly to wolves." He said.

" Oh and what kind of work do you do?" She asked. Graham paused for a brief moment as his smile faded for a brief second only to reappear a second later.

"Well I just do odd jobs here and there, nothing worth talking about." He said brushing her off.

"Are you done with the job you were hired for?" She asked warming her hands over the fire. She felt Graham's mood shift slightly, it made her feel a little uneasy. He added a log to the fire before answering. The fire leapt over the new kindling and gave Snow's hands a quick burn.

"Ouch!" She said pulling her hands quickly from the flames way.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I didn't know it would do that. It must have been drier than I had thought. I have some healing sab in my pack." He said digging through his stuff. "Here let me see your hand." He demanded lightly.

Graham knelt down in front of her holding his hand out. It was the closes he had been since he twisted her wrist. She put her hand palm up in his. His hand was rough but his touch was gentle. She had never been close to a man before, much less hand in hand. She felt stupid feeling a little spurt of butterflies in her stomach. Graham dotted on some of the sab and then dressed it lightly by wrapping gauze around her hand.

"There you go, it will be better by morning. I am a night owl so I can keep watch while you get some sleep." He said gesturing toward her shelter.

"Thank You, It already feels better." She said pulling her hand from his palm.

"Oh one more thing." He said pulling out his bedroll and handing it to her. "You are welcome."

The sound of Ruby sleeping right outside her lean to made her feel that much safer. She could smell Graham's scent all over the bedroll. For some reason the smell made her head whirl, it made her feel giddy inside. Rolling onto her back she tried to escape the scent of a man she had only known a night. She looked down past her feet at the fire. She could see him sitting on a log poking the fire. The firelight lit his face in a way that she couldn't stop starring at him. She was naive when it came to men, the only ones she had met, other than her father, were princes that were clean cut and wore fancier clothes than she did. Graham was more rugged and smelled more musk than like flowers, his skin was sun tinted unlike all the royals. His voice was improper and his manners were awful but she liked it. She drifted off to sleep feeling silly for her thoughts.

Snow awoke to Ruby sniffing at her feet. The sun lit the forest, knocking off some of the nighttime chill.

"Good Morning Snow, how would you like some breakfast." He asked pulling some bread and cheese from his pack. He also pulled out a box filled with a few chicken eggs wrapped in cloth and a small skillet. "I bought these the other night when I was in town. " He said showing them to her; they were a beautiful light brown color.

" Oh, that would be wonderful." she said climbing out of the shelter. "And I thought I was going to be hungry till dinner again." She joked.

Graham began cooking the eggs and toasting the bread with a melting slice of cheese on top. It smelled delicious.

"So where do you plan to go from here?" He asked, using a wooden spoon to turn the eggs. "You know you won't last another day without water."

"I know, I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go next." She said.

"Have you ever traveled outside of your castle walls Snow?" He asked.

"Well not really, this camp pretty much marks my only knowledge of the land outside of the castle walls. That is partially why I stopped here." She said feeling stupid for admitting she was pretty much lost from this point on.

"I am heading toward the next town if you would like me to travel with you. At least you will have protection. A woman should never travel alone, it's not the wolves she needs to worry about, and it's about the men she will stumble upon." He said seriously, meeting her eyes with a stern face.

The tone in his voice made a chill go up her spine. "Alright then, you let me live through the night and cooked me breakfast, I suppose I would be safer with a man who knows his way around." She said rubbing each side of her upper arms with the opposite hand.

"Well we better eat up and try to move as quickly as we can toward water and then onto the town. There you will need to load up on supplies, whether we move forward together or our separate ways." He said packing everything back into his pack and buckling his bedroll to the top.

Snow noticed that Ruby was nowhere to be found. She searched the woods all around her but not a single sight or sound told her where she was. "Where is Ruby?"

"She likes to keep a distance from me. She will scout a good bit out from us but around us making sure that no one sneaks up on us." He said whirling his finger in a circular motion.

"How did you and Ruby find each other?" Snow asked feeling like they were an odd couple, a man and an abnormally large wolf.

"Let's just say we were both cursed to be together, drawn to each other by a stronger power than our own." He said. " She has a mind of a human but the body of a wolf. A very smart girl but always stumbling onto trouble." He said nudging Snow with his elbow.

"If you have everything you need, we best start moving. We don't want to be stuck by the river at night and run into some unwanted company. Thieves usually settle there at night in hopes of killing larger game than rabbits and squirrels." He said. " If they were to find you they would do as they pleased and then toss your body in the river for the animals and the fish to tend to."

Snow paused for a second starring at him in disbelief. "Stop it now, you are scarring me." She said. "And how do you know all of these things?"

"I have worked for all sorts of evil people, some that will kill anything just to ensure their happiness. I have seen these types of men first hand." He said.

"Well then let's get there quickly, shall we." She said taking the lead.

"Where do you think you are going Snow?" He said standing there with his thumbs in his belt.

"Well to the river, right?" She asked in confusion.

"Snow the river is that way." He said pointing the opposite direction than where she was going. "How bout I lead like we discussed." He said laughing at her, putting his arm over her shoulders as she walked over to him, giving her a small squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun had just reached mid sky and begun it's decent by the time they reached the clearing the river ran through. Graham pulled two canteens out from his pack, handing one to Snow. She dipped it into the freezing cold water just enough to skim the top. She didn't want to get any river grit in the water if she could manage it. Graham did the same and then put a lid on both their canteens.

"There are some rocks further down where we can cross." He said. " We must keep moving."

They made their way about a mile down stream. The river had become significantly wider than it was at the clearing but sure enough there was a path of rocks for crossing. There was very little foot space on the rocks even though they were huge. Most of them protruded down into the water with only their tiny little peaks poking through the waters service. Snow wondered how she would do balancing across the river; if she slipped she would be washed away faster than Graham could help her.

"Ladies first." Graham said, as he held out a hand with a slight bow in his strong frame.

" Oh no, I insist that a gentleman leads the way." She said flirtatiously with her arms crossed and a smirk spread wide across her face.

" Very well then, stay close behind. Whatever you do don't fall in." He laughed.

He started his way out on to the rocks, Snow followed close behind scared that the water would swallow her whole if he was not near her. They traveled across fairly quickly; they only had a few more to go when Graham heard Snow's foot slip. Graham reached around behind grabbing her waist swinging and tossing her the extra few feet in front of him to the rivers edge before he fell into the water. Snow frantically searched the water for him but only caught small glimpse of him. She ran down the riverbank as quickly as she could screaming his name. Ruby heard her screams and was there with in seconds diving into the water after him. A great distance further than where Snow had been, Ruby managed to drag Graham to the bank.

" The one thing I told you was not to slip and it was the first thing you do." He said rolling over on the to his back to look up at her out of breath and soaking wet.

"Sorry, awww, and you have to be freezing. We need to find a camp spot quickly and get you around a fire before you get sick." She said tugging at his arm for him to get up. "The sooner the better." Ruby gave an irritated growl her way before shaking her wet fur off onto Snow.

"Excuse you!" Snow exclaimed pushing Ruby's body away from her. Ruby responded with a warning snap of her jaws, making Snow jump a little.

"Don't mind her she is hard to get along with." Graham said giving a mindless wave of his hand in the wolf's direction. He got up off the ground and brushed the sand off of his wet clothes. The effort seemed pointless with how sand clings to damp things. "I did manage to hold on to my pack, thank God. Though it is a little damaged. "He said pulling out a soggy loaf of bread and making a disgusted face.

They continued off the bank and into the woods again. Snow made sure to collect up small vines along their way in hopes of having luck in catching dinner for them all. After hours of walking the sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon. They decided now would be the time to make camp.

Graham let out a high pitched whistle and with in minutes Ruby showed herself from the approaching shadows.

"Ruby can you scrounge us up some food please?" He asked giving her furry cheeks a scratch. Ruby let out a happy whimper and dashed back into the woods. Snow was amazed at how silently the massive wolf moved.

" Snow can you help me gather fire wood and something to make shift another shelter." He asked reaching out to hold her hand. Snow flushed bright red against her pale skin. She knew he could see it even in the dim light.

"Absolutely." She said looking down and grinning ear to ear.

They came to a small area that had several fallen branches and twigs perfect for kindling. Snow found several branches that still had their brush; she began to gather them for the shelter. Graham had five small logs in one arm and a whole bushel of twigs under his other one.

"We better get back to our camp. Like I said dangerous people lurk in these woods." Graham nodded his head in the direction of camp, signaling for Snow to go first. She quickened her pace dragging the brush behind her. When they reached camp Ruby was already there with her muzzle covered in blood. She was eating something that Snow couldn't make out from where she stood. As she got closer she realized it was the head and neck of a deer. Ruby jumped to her feet and ran up into the woods only to return dragging the other half of the deer.

"Oh my, I guess my Rabbits are nothing compared to Ruby's kill." Snow said with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Ruby trotted over to Graham and rubbed herself all around his legs, nuzzling his arms as he put down the firewood.

"I know, I know girl, great job." He gave the wolf a full body scratch while she licked his face with little sounds of puppy joy.

Graham began prepping the deer for dinner while Snow started a fire and set up a shelter.

"Graham, maybe you should let me do that. I have strung up a vine for you to hang your clothes on to dry near the fire." She said. "I got your bedroll hung up already, it should be dry in a little while."

" And what would you suggest I put on once I take my clothes off? They say another human body is the best warmth." He said using his hanging bedroll as a changing curtain and peeking his eyes out over the top of it at her.

Snow turned to face him and paused for a brief second. In that split moment he reminded her of someone but couldn't place it. Brushing it off she gave him a little giggle. "And who's body did you have in mind." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well Ruby's fur will stick to me, and well you are the only other person I have seen for miles." He laughed stretching his neck high enough for her to see his smile now. Staying behind the curtain he hung his clothes along the line. The bedroll was mostly dry so he pulled it down without giving her warning. She only caught a flash of his body before she quickly turned her back.

"I umm, uhh, umm." She started glancing briefly behind her to see if he noticed she was even looking his way. The fire's glow made his wet skin glisten in a masculine way. His body was stronger than she thought it was even though she felt him flex, throwing her to the bank at the river. The sight of him made a rush of butterflies rise into her stomach. Finally she could turn around uncomfortably to face him. He was sitting next to the fire with the cover wrapped around his waist.

"ummm, what?" he said.

"What, ummm, nothing." Snow said completely forgetting what she was going to say. His bare chest was still distracting her thoughts. She had never seen a man without clothing before, not so much as an upper arm, much less an entirely half naked man. She had to look away if she planned on getting food over the fire. She hurriedly sharpened and skinned a long stick to lace the meat onto. She put the meat over the fire to sizzle and sat down opposite Graham.

"I was just joking about you getting naked with me and cuddling." He said laughing. "You can come sit by me, I promise I won't rip your clothes off or anything."

"Oh well that is good to know." She said poking at the fire before getting up to come sit by him. She didn't know what else to say, trying not to blush over his lack of clothing, or stare at him for that matter. Before she could respond, she felt him put an arm over her shoulder and pull her closer to his side.

"Sorry but I am cold and your jacket is very warm." He said giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"It's okay." She said smiling at him trying not to loose her composure.

After eating a hearty meal both of them were exhausted. They had talked about random stuff for what seemed like for hours but it was time to call it a night.

"I'll take first watch while you stay warm. I will wake you when your clothes are completely dry." Snow said adding a few logs to the fire so it would keep him extra warm. Ruby had made herself a nice little spot next to the fire and had been asleep for a while now.

"Thanks Snow." He said rubbing the top of her head as he got up from the fire. He crawled under the shelter she had made, this time she made it closer to the fire.

It hadn't been long before she started to hear Graham shivering. She checked his clothes but they were still damp. Damp wasn't going to help his shivering, being that cold could give him hyperthermia and she knew it. Snow knew he had been right about human contact for warmth, and it was appearing to be her only option because the night was only getting colder. She stripped down to nothing but her underwear and climbed under the cover with him wrapping her body around him from the back. She pulled him as close as she could until his shivering calmed.

She had just began to drift off to sleep when she felt Graham shift his body onto it's back. She watched him rub his eyes with his hands before opening them. He starred up at the roof of the shelter before realizing she was even there. She closed her eyes faking asleep before he noticed her watching him. She thought maybe he wouldn't ask any questions if she was asleep. She felt him shift again turning with in her arms and under the leg she had thrown over him to give him warmth, to face her. She tried to breath steadily as though she didn't even feel him there.

Graham propped his head up a little by drawing his elbow under his head. He reached over, moving a strand of Snow's dark hair away from her breast and pushing it back over her shoulder. The touch of his fingertips made goose bumps appear all over her but she didn't move. He pushed back the covers just enough to see her breast pressing against his own chest. The sight of her made him want her. He pulled his chest away just enough to look down her body. He could see her hard pink nipples and the curve of her hips pressing against his hard cock.

Snow peeked out of her eye lids watching him look at her naked body, it was making her nervous but she couldn't help noticing her own wetness starting to soak into her panties. She pressed her eyes closed again when Graham looked back up at her face. She felt his fingertips trail down her chin slightly lifting her mouth to his. He gave her a soft kiss just to see if it would wake her, pulling back to look at her again. She couldn't stand it any more; She opened her eyes as though she had just woken up. She blinked her eyes a few times before he kissed her again, another soft sweet kiss. This time pulling her closer to him, and this time she kissed him back pulling his hips closer to her with her leg. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and he pushed back giving her tongue a little suck before allowing her to pull it away. Snow felt like she wanted to scream, she had no idea what she was doing but it didn't seem to matter as he became more forceful and in control. He ran his hand up her thigh and up her side to her breast. He pushed her onto her back as he kissed down her neck and collarbone. He slid himself up between her legs before starting to suck on her nipple. He cupped both breast now firmly sucking hard on their hard peeks. It made them hurt but forced her to moan in pleasure.

She could feel his penis pressing hard against her clit through her panties as his pre-cum moisten the skin right below her navel. He kissed down her stomach before reaching the hem of her panties, slowly tugging them down her, sitting back to pull them completely off. Looking at him sitting back like that made her insides ache, she knew what for but had never been with a man. She had only known him for two days and had never wanted to be with someone more.

Graham kissed up the inside of her feet and all the way up to her inner thighs, gripping his hands under her buttocks, pulling his warm wet mouth on to her clit, suckling soft at first and then harder. He drug his tongue in circles around it making her moan louder. She couldn't contain herself once he pushed his finger inside of her. He curled it forwards massage the front wall of her pussy. She felt her body arch with every movement he made with his mouth. Feeling him slide in another finger almost made her cum. She knew the sensation from playing with herself but this was unbearably exciting.

Graham wiped his mouth on the cover before sucking her nipples and then kissing her again. She wanted him inside her. She felt him press the tip of his penis against her soft opening. He put slight pressure against her, with every little push it made her grit her teeth with the pain that it caused. She pulled her face into his shoulder biting into him. Graham had finally made his way all the way into her and began to push in and out of her fastening his pace. The pain subsided till there was nothing but pleasure. She couldn't help digging her fingertips into his back as she came on his hard member. She could hear him breathing in low moans as her cunt pulsated hard down onto him.

Feeling her cum made him want to fuck her harder. He sat back onto his knees watching himself slide in and out of her slowly for a moment, only to start speeding up slamming himself deep into her. Watching her moan as her breast moved with his every thrust made him release into her. She felt his warmth inside of her as he collapsed forward into her completely breathless and sweaty. She hugged him to her not wanting him to pull out as he kissed her on her neck and then gave her a small kiss before rolling off her onto his back.

"Well that warmed me up." He said rolling over to wrap his arm around her. All Snow could do was laugh and snuggle into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had traveled all day, nonstop to reach the town by nightfall. Snow was excited to have the chance to sleep in a real bed. They were both damp from the rain that had set in on and off through the day. The trees blocked most of it from landing on them, so it felt more like a drizzle than pouring rain.

The small road that led through the center of the town was nothing but muddy carriage tracks. It was dimly lit and the allies had scantily dressed women offering themselves to men, A few of them that snow could see were pressed against the wet walls being violated for money. She over heard one woman offering out her goods for a loaf of bread to feed her children.

Snow walked closer to Graham trying to avoid any of the women or scuzzy looking men loitering on the corners. He thoughtfully wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her under his wing. She naturally put her arm around his waist under his leather fur lined coat.

"Graham, where are we?" Snow asked in a low voice, hoping not to be heard.

"We are at a town referred to as Trader's Town, you can see why, everything is for trade here." Graham said glancing down at her from under his hood. "I am going to drop you at the Inn, get a room and stay there. There is something that Ruby and I have to take care of."

"Like what?" Snow said not wanting to be left anywhere alone for long, if at all.

"I did a job for a man around these parts and he owes me a little money. It will give us enough to restock our food supplies and be on our way, I will split if fifty fifty even if you don't want to continue traveling with me." He said smiling at her.

"Here we are my sweet, go on inside and talk to the bar maid, Ora, she will get you settled in to safe room, just let her know you are with me."

"O..o..Okay", she stuttered, "please hurry back."

"I will, don't worry." Graham said starting to walk away, leaving her to go into the door alone.

Graham watched Snow disappear into the tavern. As soon as she was gone he rushed in a panic to a near by ally. He pushed through the women and men making out until he reached the end of it. He let out a high whistle-signaling Ruby to come find him. He waited a short minute for Ruby to get to him.

"Alright girl are you ready?" He said giving her a rub under her chin as she let out a small whimper. "Alright then let's get it over with."

Graham and Ruby travel down a few more allies. That got more and more deserted as they went. Finally they reached where they were going, a small stairwell leading up to a storage room above the goods store. Graham gave a light knock and the door opened into the dark cramped space.

"Ah, how nice to see you killer." The voice was beautiful but made chills go up his spin like nails across a chalkboard.

"Regina, my Queen, I wish I could say the same." Graham said in a less than happy voice.

"Now tell me something, why have you not brought me her heart yet?" Regina said stepping out from the shadows. She had a dark red grin on her face. She would be breath taking if she weren't so evil.

"I haven't found the proper opportunity. These things take time and planning. It was also quiet the shock to discover how harmless of a girl she is. Why on earth do you want her dead?" Graham asked.

"Oh lover, you have no idea what she is capable of." Regina stepped closer, pressing her chest up against his, giving his bottom lip a small lick with the tip of her tongue. Graham pulled his face away and took a step back, irritated. "I see." She said as her smile melted into nothing. " So you have got yourself a little crush do you? Let's not forget who really has your heart." She said letting the smile once again spread across her face. " Oh and I haven't forgotten about you, you little mutt." Regina continued looking down at Ruby. "If you ever want to walk on two legs again I suggest you bring me that little bitches heart and graham…" she reached out giving Graham's face a childish pinch on the cheek, "at the rate you are going you will be lucky if I don't destroy your heart before you even come close to getting it back. I might just put it on my shelf as a little trophy. Just imagine her face when she finds out how you gutted her father alive, after screwing his wife for months behind his back."

"That isn't fair, you are twisting the truth!" Graham raised his hand pointing it in her face.

"After how long you have been screwing me behind the king's back, you should know by now I don't play nice. You use to love how mean I was with you." She said throwing her head back laughing at his misery. Ruby let out a low grumble, showing her distaste for the Queen. "Oh hush Ruby, you act like you have never treated you lover like a piece of meat." Ruby growled and snapped toward Regina's legs only to be held back by a magic barrier. Regina never trusted Ruby enough not to have a guard up, with good reason, Ruby could shred her in the matter of seconds. "As much as I would love to join you two for dinner I really must be going." She threw her hands into the air disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

Graham sat back onto a create feeling defeated. He ran his hands through his wavy hair and let out a growl through gritted teeth. "Ruby we have to figure out a way out of this. I am not a killer." He admitted. Ruby just put her head on his lap trying to provide some kind of comfort. He had been her only friend for a long time now and she knew he didn't deserve what hand he was getting, and neither was she. She wanted so bad to be human again but not at the price of someone's life.

"We have to be going Ruby, we can't leave Snow alone too long in this place. Ora will let you in the back door as usual." He said opening the door to leave. "We can beat her I just haven't figured out how yet." He said as Ruby walked past him out of the door.

"Hey Snow, It's me, let me in." Graham said knocking on their room door. Snow rushed to open it and immediately slammed into him with a hug.

"Graham there is so much noise going on down stairs. I can hear people fighting and breaking things." She said with a worried look on her face. "I mean I am not scared of the surroundings just that someone may bust in here and do god knows what. After what I saw in the alley it looks like people around here do everything, I mean eeeeeeverything."

"Snow calm down." He said with a lighthearted giggle, but inside he was dying. How could he have let himself be with her knowing what he was sent out do, knowing what part he had in her father's passing. He felt evil and conniving.

"Ora is going to bring up some soup and drinks on the house." Snow said. "How does such a nice woman run such an awful place."?

Graham broke out in laughter. "I have heard Ora called many things, but nice isn't one of them. Rumor has it she slit her husbands throat while he was sleeping and then broke into his mistress's house and slit her throat too. I suppose she was a nice girl at some point but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

A knock came at the door, it was Ora bringing up their dinner. "Here you go Lass, just for you and your pretty lady. Speaking of how did you manage to find one so pretty, you ought to know better than to bring pretty girls into this town." Ora said. "Now Lassie you just let old Ora know if this boy treats you any less than the lady you are, I'll cook him up and feed him to his own wolf." She said cackling and patting her on top of her head. "Now y'all just holler if there is anything else you need. I am heating some water so you can draw a bath for your lady." She said ruffling Graham's hair before waddling out and closing the door behind her.

It took all Snow has not to laugh at Ora but when she left they both laid back on the bed nearly crying with joy.

"The funny thing is she meant every word of it." Graham said, his statement made Snow choke on her laughter until it stopped.

"Okay I lied, had it been any other man besides me she would have meant it." He said.

"And what makes you the exception?" Snow asked smiling big at him. "It would have anything to do with your good looks, now would it?"

"No, Ora has watched over me since I was a boy. My mom was one of those women you have seen in the allies. One night she went out, leaving me with Ora and her kitchen hand to look after, she never came back. The sheriff found her body out in the woods, close to the riverbank's edge, they said that from the looks of it she may have been trying to make more money but the gang of men beat her, stripped her down and had their fill of her. Then they crushed her skull under a rock." Graham's face was now relaxed and calm. Snow just silently starred at the ceiling not knowing what to say.

"You know when you asked me why I was in the woods?" She started quietly. " I had fled my father's castle after seeing the Queen and a man murder my father. I watched her laugh over it, like it was nothing to kill someone. I watched the man wrap his body in the bloody bed sheets; I could see his cold dead eyes staring at me through a crack in his bedroom door. The Queen had asked that same man to murder me as well, so I ran." Snow said sitting herself on the bed to look down at Graham.

"Really Snow, that is awful, did you know the man?" Graham said trying to sound completely curious. He wanted to die in that very moment.

"No, all I could see was his eyes staring out from a red wool scarf that covered the rest of his face. I swear if I ever find the man responsible he will have a worse fate than the one he has planned for me." She said in distain.

Graham let out a few choking coughs. "Sorry I got something caught in my throat, maybe we should eat before it gets cold." He said trying to change the subject before he literally had a panic attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After finishing his soup, Graham went down stairs to fetch the hot water Ora had on the fire for Snow's bath. Snow was excited when He walked through the door with the steaming cast iron soup pot; she had not gotten to properly wash her body in days. Graham poured the hot water into a washtub on the opposite side of the bed. Snow had not even realized that she would literally be bathing in front of him. She was taught that a lady keep things like that private, that it was improper to do in front of a man. Then again sleeping with a man out a wedlock and two days after meeting them was frowned upon greatly as well, what harm would a bath do now.

She sheepishly stripped down he clothes and climbed in to the tub. She never wanted get out of the warmth of the steam. It had been so cold camping out she forgot what warmth felt like. She could feel Grahams eyes on her but it made her feel sexy, not dirty like she thought it might. He laid across the bed on his stomach making his face only a foot away from her's. He stretched out his torso enough to kiss her childishly on the cheek. She felt her face blush.

"I love the way your cheeks blush so pink against your pale skin. You look like one of those beautiful porcelain dolls all little girls want but can't have." He said pulling back and resting his chin on his over lapped hands. "I have never seen anyone like you." He said rolling onto his back looking up to the ceiling.

"Thank you, Graham, that is the kindest thing anyone has said to me in a long time" She said giving him a half smile while looking down into the water bashfully.

"Graham where do we go from here?" Snow asked changing the subject.

"I know of a place north of here that could provide a way of safety for us." He said

"There is no such thing when you are hiding from the Queen." Snow said turning her head to look at him.

" There is if no one can tell her where to find you. What if someone told her a lie that would throw her off your tracks?" he suggested. "Every low life comes through this town, the man who is after you is bound to travel through here asking questions, especially if he is tracking you. Ora has a lot of pull in this town to keep things quiet. She can get this town to lie on the simple fact she has enough against everyone traveler to have the burned at the stake. Everyone can deny ever seeing you or that you were ever here."

"Could she really do that?" Snow asked sitting up straighter in the tub suddenly feeling a glimpse of hope for her escape.

"It is worth a try." He said. "It will buy us enough time to go to the man that I think may have a way to help us."

"What can this man do?" Snow asked curious as to how someone could help them with something like this.

"He is rumored to have magic powers that for the right price can do anything you desire." He said.

"You mean to tell me you are going to take us to some voodoo doctor to save us." She let out a small giggle. "Do you really believe in magic?"

"I have seen it with my own eyes." Graham said, "How can I not believe in something that I have seen first hand?"

"Well I have never seen it but I guess that doesn't mean it doesn't exist either. You are such a child." She said splashing him with water.

"Oh so you want to play that way." He said jumping up off the bed laughing dunking her head under the water like a child in a swimming hole, letting her back up immediately. She wiped the water from her eyes giggling. She looked up at him offering him a kiss and when he got close enough she grabbed him by the shirt and drug him into the tub with her. Water over ran the tub into the floor.

"Oh you have done it now, Snow." He said with a snicker. It wasn't long before Ora banged on the door. "What in God's name is going on in there?" she yelled through the door. Ora wasn't a woman of patience, so she opened the door without invitation to find them guilt faced like two kids in a sack of flour.

"You two are leaking into my kitchen, you best well get this water dried up immediately," she said tossing some towels on the floor. She had one towel still in her hand; it was light pink with a touch of lace trimming the ends. "This one is the best one in the house Lassie," she said laying it on the edge of the bed.

After Ora left Graham just sat in the tub in no rush to get out. He leaned over kissing Snow lightly only to kiss her again more passionately. He cupped her face in his rugged hands kissing her so longingly that she felt faint. He ran his hands up through her wet hair kissing the tip of her nose and the center of her forehead. He pulled her toward him into a hug just to hold her. She raised her head from his chest just to look into his eyes. He felt so familiar to her like she had met him before in some far off land she couldn't place. She loved how gentle he was with her and how he always found ways to make her smile.

"I better mop up this floor before Ora has my hide." He said kissing her one more time before pushing her back off of him so he could climb out of the tub. He stripped down his clothes in to a pile and wrapped a towel around his waist before using the others to dry the pond they had created in the floor. Snow grabbed up the light pink towel as she stood up out of the water. She dried herself from the top down and then each foot before she let it touch the floor. It amazed Graham how different they were, He smiled to himself feeling lucky that a woman like her would even entertain a man like him with allowing him to have her. She was royalty and he was nothing more than a dog in this world, following orders for money.

When he had finished drying up all the water he collected the towels and dropped them in a hamper beside the dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers dragging out a set of clothes. "We need to get some sleep if we plan on getting out of here in the morning," He said as he pulled on a pair of underwear and tossed her the shirt to wear. "I will send our clothes down to Ora's wash maid so we can have them fresh for in the morning." Pulling on his pants and then gathering all their dirty clothes he left the room.

The down stairs was starting to settle a bit. It was crowded but not near as loud as it was earlier that night. Most of the men had already bought their entertainment and taken then off to bed. Graham ducked out into the kitchen searching for Ora. He found her in the back alley giving Ruby a quick bath before feeding her. Ora couldn't stand allowing folks to go without at her place. She ran a tight ship but had her heart in it.

"Ora would the wash maid mind getting these clothes washed and dried for in the morning. We need them fairly early in the morning," He said.

"I'll take care of them for you," She said taking the clothes into her lap. "Is she the one the Queen wants, Lass?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes ma'am, she is. I can't do it Ora I think I am falling in love with her," He said worrying about what she may think of him.

"Let me tell you something my little Lass, Love is more powerful than any magic in the world but it has to be true love. If you love the girl, honestly love her, don't let the queen have her way." Ora said taking his hand in both of her's.

"It isn't just me, what about Ruby, if we don't do this Ruby will stay a wolf forever." Graham said giving Ruby a kiss on the muzzle.

"The two of you can figure something out, I raised you better than to murder innocent people for selfish reasons. " Ora said getting to her feet.

"Then why did you kill your husband and his mistress?" He asked placing his hands on each one of the wide woman's shoulders.

"I didn't kill him I killed his mistress. You see I knew he had been crawling into that snake's bed for years but I loved him all the same. One night I came home from the store to find him naked with his throat slit and every penny we had was gone. Her cheap perfume filled the whole room. So I paid her a visit and gave her a fair hand for her mistake." Ora said. Graham could see tears brim the old woman's eyes. He pulled her into him giving her a hug like a son would do his mother. "He was the love of my life and a wench selfishly took him from me."

"Snow was right, you are the nicest woman I have ever met." He said pulling away to smile down at her.

"Aw Lass you are making a foolish woman out of me, look at me blushing over charming words," She pulled away from his hug and gave him a shoo with her hand," You best well get back up stairs to the Lassie you hear," She chuckled giving him a swat on the back side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snow and Graham left Traveler's Town before the sun even hit the horizon. Ruby traveled her usual way at a distance trying to keep them safe at all times. As usual they traveled at an even but quick pace through the woods and off the trails collecting things they would need for camp that night. Snow no longer worried about snares since Ruby could drag home larger animals than she could snare.

The early morning was freezing and the ground had caught enough dew to frost. The whole forest floor looked like a transparent white had covered it. It was hard to walk quietly when the ground gave way to crunch under their boots rather loudly. They both had their hoods pulled down tight over ears where nothing but their faces shown from under furry rims. Snow still felt like she was freezing so she couldn't imagine what it would have felt like had she not remembered her winter coat.

They both decided they would stop for lunch instead of snacking on biscuits and dried meat that Ora had packed for them. Graham had wrapped a few deer steaks up a few nights back and put them in his egg box. He explained to her that during this time of year the box stayed the coldest and could keep food for a few days at a time. He pulled out the steaks and lanced them over the fire for cooking. The smell and sizzling always made Snow even hungry than she had been before cooking.

They sat snuggled up together on the bedroll to stay warm why their food cooked. Sitting in the silence, Snow could hear everything. She felt like she could even hear the frost melting slowly as the sun made its daily move through the sky. Graham was use to the sounds so it didn't seem to even faze him but the sounds were all new to her.

The peaceful was broken when Snow suddenly felt something metal hook around her neck and jerked her backwards along with Graham. As far as she could tell he was experience the same thing. There was someone already pinning them to the ground with their foot and what Snow could make out each were armed with a pick axe.

"What are the two of you doing here," a gruff voice growled at them. "This is our territory and we don't like strangers!"

"Guys, guys, it's me," Graham said rushing to remove his hood so they could see his face.

"Oh shit," the rough voice said letting them up off the forest floor.

Snow quickly scurried to her feet shoving her hood back too.

"Oh, Grumpy look it's a girl," A soft voice said.

"Snow I would like you to meet Grumpy and Stealthy. They are the only two who can get past Ruby," Graham said getting up to pat each one of them into a hug.

"Well Graham you can't keep a lady out in this cold or these woods. Don't you know the evil that lurks here," Stealthy said taking Snow by the arm gently leading her. " Come with us we don't live to far away from here."

"So old friend what have you been up to," Grumpy asked giving Graham an elbow and a wink, gesturing toward Snow with a nod of his head. "How did you get one so pretty?"

"I will tell you when we get out of this cold," Graham said removing the steaks from the fire and wrapping them back up for his pack.

Grumpy and Stealthy led them to a small house built around a large tree trunk. The door way was fashioned into the trunk while the rest of the house appeared to be mossed over cobblestone. A smoke stack stuck out on one end with smoke billowing out of it. He door was large enough for Snow but Graham had to duck through out the house to get through doorways.

"Snow I can take your things to the spare bedroom if you would like," Stealthy said taking her pack and coat from her and walking off down a small hallway. Snow over heard Graham telling Grumpy that he needed to speak to him and Stealthy in private. She wondered what it was about but figured she shouldn't pry. She walked down the hall looking for Stealthy only to find him putting her stuff in a small closet in a very plain guest room.

"Stealthy is it, I think Graham and Grumpy want to have a word with you. If you don't mind I want to take a small nap after our long walk this morning," Snow said giving him an affectionate rub on the shoulder blade.

"Oh okay, well make yourself at home, there are extra blankets in the top of the closet. You may not need them," he said pointing toward a cast iron heater. "I will bring you some wood after I see what the guys need." Stealthy squeezed out of the door closing it behind him.

"Stealthy, finally wait till you hear what our pleasant friend has been up too," Grumpy said.

"Yes, yes what is it now," Stealthy said sitting down at a wooden table made from a huge tree trunk round. The kitchen was warm and a nice place to have conversation. It was the most well lit and heated place in the house.

"Do you remember when I came through about a week back? I stopped her in my travels; well I was heading to the castle to take up some work the Queen had offered me. I wasn't aware of what it was at the time until I had gotten there. The Queen had me follow her to her bedchambers only to show me the dead body of her husband. She paid me a high price to discreetly dispose of his body. I hated doing it but she has a few things to hang over my head for leverage. The Queen is an evil woman. For a while she only wanted me for sexual entertainment but then she called upon me for this. The woman has black magic, she is able to remove ones heart but leave them alive to do her bidding. She took mine the night before sending for Ruby and I to take care of her Step Daughter. If we don't kill the daughter she will kill me and leave Ruby a werewolf for the rest of her life. I don't know what to do because Snow is the one I am suppose to kill," Graham said looking down at his hands twiddling his thumbs.

"So let me get this right," Grumpy said," You have to kills Snow to get your heart back and for Ruby to be half normal again? So why is she here, with you, shouldn't you kill your prey before you play with it." Grumpy's face was completely confused.

"Thank you so much for your sarcasm but it is much more than you think with Snow," Graham said," We have been together, you know like that."

"You mean you boned the girl you are suppose to kill, Graham are you mad, It sounds to me like you and Ruby are dead already." Stealthy said whispering.

"No we aren't, I don't want Snow finding out who Ruby and I are. We just need time to make it to the Dark One. He should be able to save us if the Queen doesn't find us first," Graham said.

"You know his magic always comes for a price, right? He isn't a fairy godmother or anything," Grumpy said

"I know but I would give anything to save the three of us. I maybe a lot of things but a murderer is not one of them," Graham said, " I think I have fallen in love with her."

"You old dog, well is there anyway we can help get you to where you need to go safely," Stealthy asked with Grumpy nodding his head in agreement to help.

"Thank you for understanding. It would be an honor to have the two of you help protect Snow. According to my map the Dark One's tower shouldn't be to far from here, a day or two's travel from here." Graham said pulling out the map from his pack and laying over the table. "He is said to be located right here," Graham said pointing at a place on the map north of them.

"Well if it is help you need then we are the men for the job," Grumpy said.

"There is one other thing you should know, the Queen can travel anywhere she wants with a flick of her wrist. If we can stay out of sight out of mind the better off we will be. We need avoid all towns unless it is necessary for supplies. Like I said we haven't far to travel so pack your bags with as much as you can carry," Graham said sternly folding up his map and tucking it back into the front pocket of his pack.

It wasn't long before Snow came out of the guest room and into the kitchen.

"I tried to nap but my stomach wouldn't quit growling for food. I completely forgot to eat lunch after all the commotion this morning," Snow said rubbing her eyes and then tying back her hair.

"The steaks are still warm in my pack if you want some," Graham said standing as she came further into the room to give her a small peck on the lips.

"Okay," Snow said bending down after returning the kiss to dig the steaks out. Her vision was a little blurry just from laying down with her eyes closed under the thick warm covers on the bed. She combed through everything until she felt the warm steaks in his pack. She pulled them out and carried them to a nearby counter realizing that she accidentally grabbed something else with them. She felt a sudden feeling of dread wash over her.

"Graham, who's is this? Please God tell me this isn't yours," Snow said unfolding a deep red piece of fabric.

"What Snow," Graham said turning around to face her, realizing then what she had found in his pack.

"Graham is this yours," She asked again feeling tears begin to wale up in her eyes. She covered her mouth trying to muffle back a sob while holding the red scarf between to fingers like it was something awful.

Graham felt his breath catch deep in his chest. All he could do was stare at her with his mouth hanging open. "Snow please, I can explain," He said standing and taking a step closer."

"Are you him? Are you the man that I saw that night at the castle? Please tell me it isn't true," She said as she fell to her knees pulling the scarf to her face sobbing. The scarf smelled just like Graham, it made her heart ache. She didn't want to believe her eyes.

Not knowing what else to say, Graham looked in at the floor with defeat," Yes."

His answer made Snow feel like she was going to vomit or die right there. She really prayed for death to strike her down in that very moment. Graham slowly moved toward her crouching down to try console her.

"Get off me, just don't fucking touch me," She said pushing him away from her screaming at him. Graham toppled back landing on his but in the floor. "You took everything from me!"

"Snow please, please let me explain, it isn't what you think, I promise." He said crawling back toward her still wanting to pull her into his chest and make everything okay again only to be shoved back. "Please I promise I won't hurt you." He continued. Snow got to her feet stomping off down the hall. Feeling consumed by her heartache she slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed crying. She couldn't believe he was the man she saw. She cried with that God-awful scarf still clinched in her fist until she fell asleep.

"I think the cat's out of the bag," Grumpy said helping Graham up off the floor. "It looks like you are on the couch tonight buddy. Don't worry women always need their time to cry."

"Really you think she will forgive me," Graham said searching for some type of hope.

"Well no, but you will be lucky if she doesn't kill you in your sleep. If I were you I would sleep with one eye open. Here I will put on some coffee and we can play some cards to get your mind off of it," Stealthy said pulling a kettle out of the cupboard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Graham had a hard time falling asleep on the couch. He tossed and turned worrying himself about Snow. He felt like she saw him a monster. He just needed for her to listen, granted the truth isn't much better than the misunderstanding but at least she would know he isn't a murderer. He finally got settled staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. He felt his eyes get heavy as his body gave way under the stress and cold.

Graham woke up on his back looking up at back blinking in and out of his sleep at what he thought was the ceiling. When his eyes finally cleared and he caught a glimpse of someone standing at his feet. His eyes darted wide open instead of continue to try to close, it was Snow and she had an arrow knocked and 2 inches from his face. He sat up as fast as he could holding his hands up at his shoulders.

"Snow come on I am half naked and unarmed this isn't really a fair way to handle things," he said keeping his eyes on the point of the arrow and glancing up at her periodically.

"How's this for fair, my arrow is knocked and ready to fly. I can only hold it back so long before my arm gives way so you either start talking fast before you lose your chance," She said in a stern voice.

"Okay well it would be a lot easier to discuss if there wasn't an arrow ready to fly into my brain," graham said hoping to talk her down.

"And this bow feels like it is getting stronger all the while my arm is getting weaker, talk," She said pulling harder back on the string.

Graham let out a whistle as loud as he could in hopes Ruby would come. As far as graham could tale it was still dark outside, he wondered where the hell Ruby was when he needed her most.

" She won't be coming and your time is running out," Snow said through gritted teeth.

"ummmm I..I…I am the man in the scarf but I didn't kill your father Snow, I promise. The Queen murdered him and called me to dispose of the remains. When she sent for me I had no clue what it was for until I got there. I had been sleeping with her behind your father's back for a few months so I figured that was all she wanted." Graham said noticing the tears starting to run from Snow's eyes. "I did what I had to do, the Queen has magic that I can't fight. It was either dispose of a dead man or become one. I had no choice," he pleaded

"And what about me? Did you know who I was when you ran into me at the woods? Did you know exactly where to stumble upon me?" Snow said as she felt her arm starting to shake beneath the bows tension.

"The Queen can steal someone's heart from their body to control them while they continue to live but under the slight squeeze of her hand she can kill the person's heart she holds. She showed up a few days before I was to stumble across you and took my heart. She had already cursed Ruby. Ruby will always be a werewolf and I will dead if we do not give the Queen your heart," He explained starting to get nervous at Snow's shaking arm and weakening grip. "I knew where to find you, I knew who you were, but I had not prepared for you to be the innocent person you were. I thought you maybe as wicked as the Queen. Once I found out who you were I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you. I have never taken a life without good cause and I wasn't going to take yours not even to save us," Graham said

"So you didn't kill my father and regardless of the danger you have put yourself in you won't kill me?" Snow asked letting some tension off the bow's string.

"Snow why would I kill the person I have fallen in love with. Please I have a plan to save us from her but you have to trust me, please," He said slowly reaching out gripping one hand around the arrow and one around the bow. Snow allowed him to take it from her. He dropped the weapon to the floor and pulled Snow down onto the couch on top of him. He held her head to his chest allowing her to stop crying.

When she felt like there were no more tears to cry she sat up on him, straddling him in her panties and his shirt she carried in her pack for sleeping. She used the bottom hem to lift and wipe her eyes with. Graham noticed her stomach showing out from under the shirt as she cleaned her face. He ran his hand around the sides of her bare stomach gently rubbing his thumbs right above her hipbones.

"I..I..I am so sorry Graham, it just broke my heart all at once, I should have let you explain but I couldn't. I felt my self hate you when I had done nothing but begin to love you," She said leaning forward onto his chest resting her chin on her hands to look up at him. He then ran both his hands back through her long black hair taking in how beautiful she looked in the firelight. He always thought women looked the most beautiful after they had cried, but Snow looked so far beyond beautiful. He gently cupped her cheeks gesturing for her to move up and kiss him.

Snow lifted herself up enough to kiss him on the mouth. Slowly at first and then it grew in intensity. She wanted him more than she ever had, she didn't want the soft sweat romance she just wanted him in her. Graham sat his body up even further forcing her to sit more upward. He broke their kiss long enough to rip her shirt open. Snow could hear a few of the buttons hit the floor; the sound only enticed her human longing more deeply.

Graham could see her breast peeking out from each side of the shirt. He caressed each of them pushing the sides of the shirt back far enough to see all of her. As he messaged her nipples between his fingers he licked down her neck. Snow felt her self slightly lift her buttocks just enough to allow Grahams mouth to suck on her nipples. The feeling made her wetness grow as she felt light moans escaping her throat. She had forgot they weren't alone in the house but she didn't care either. Graham took pause to moisten two of his fingers before beginning to tease the hard pink tips of her breast. He slide both fingers inside her starting to curl them forward, moving them in and out of her in such a fast pace her moans grew in intensity as well. The moans became words that she had never thought she had it in her to say.

"I want you to fuck me," Snow felt her face flush immediately at hearing them fall so easily from her mouth.

"Not yet I want you to put me in your mouth," Graham said pushing her gently off of him. She sat on the edge of her seat as Graham stood up in front of her. She wasn't sure how to do it but she would try her best. He slide pulled off his underwear leaving himself completely nude. His hard cock was not far from her face, so she reached out messaging it before suckling the fleshy tip. She must have been doing something right because He began to moan and mumble his approval. Hearing made her want it deeper in her mouth, she reached around grabbing each one of his butt cheeks pulling his hips toward her face. She could feel his hard member hitting the deepest part of her throat, that was when he moaned the loudest.

"Oh my God," He moaned he pressed his hip slightly toward Snow slowly ushering her to lean further and further back onto the couch until he could straddle her legs. He rested each knee on either side her as she continued to bob her warm saliva all over his shaft. The sight of her enthusiasm made him have to hold back his climax. When she felt like she was to tired to move her head any more she gently encouraged him to slide himself in and out of her mouth as though it was fucking her between her legs. It made her so wet feeling him in complete control of her mouth. She reached down between her own legs to message her own clit. The hum of her moans was almost too much for him to hold back on.

"Your mouth feels so amazing," He said watching her moan through her nose while licking him. She wanted to suck him until she felt herself climax from the mental stimulation and physical stimulation of her clit. He looked so amazing from her view. She pushed gently on his hips to signal for him to back up out of her mouth.

"Now I want you to fuck me," She said totally out of her character. With out a word Graham grabbed her arm roughly, it kind of hurt but in a more pleasureful way. He aggressively flipped her belly first onto the couch, only to grab her hip lurching her bottom half onto her knees while her face and hands leaned against the plush arm of the couch. He wasted no time and this time it didn't hurt like it did the time before. He didn't go soft a slowly this time; it was almost animal like how he slammed into her. It felt like the air in her lungs was being forced to scream out of her. She knew she was to loud but she couldn't contain her self. Suddenly she felt a new sensation combined with his dick inside of her. She felt him slide his finger into her anus. The combined sensation only drove her crazy. He was fucking her as hard as he could and as fast as he could stand. Feeling him taking advantage of every part of her made her orgasm come in long drawn out fits of pleasure. He let out a loud lip bitten moan as he pulled out of everywhere in her only to let his warm cum cover her butt crack only to roll down onto her pussy. He dipped his fore head only to her middle back only to give her ass a small slap.

"I take it you forgive me," He said with an exhausted loving tone.

"No, but it doesn't mean I can't love you back," She said in a tone he couldn't decide if she was joking or not. He reached down to the floor handing her the mangled shirt to clean up with before they both snuggled down under the blankets on the couch to let their heart rates slow and put them to sleep.


End file.
